


After All, You’re My Wonderwall

by ForzaFerrari



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I Tried, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Snapshots, Use of IRL names ie Clay and Nick, cheers - Freeform, hella repetition, waxing poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForzaFerrari/pseuds/ForzaFerrari
Summary: How Dream and Sapnap fell in love...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/His Ex (Sam), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	After All, You’re My Wonderwall

Nick was 12 when he met a 13 year old boy named Clay, who was hidden behind the username Dream, in a video game. He was 12 when he started a friendship with a boy that would change his life. Nick was 12 when he heard a wheezed laugh and a whispered, “Pandas...” come from his computer on a late night call. He was 12 when he had his first kiss with a blonde haired girl behind the school building, wishing it was a boy with a gorgeous voice. 

——

Clay was 13 when he met a 12 year old boy named Nick, who was hidden behind the username Pandas, in a video game. He was 14 when he started a friendship with a boy whose life he would change. Clay was 13 when he heard a quiet giggle and a whined, “Dream!” come from his computer on a late night call. He was 13 when he kissed a brown haired boy in a hot tub at Nickelodeon Resort, pretending it was a boy with an adorable laugh. 

——

Nick was 15 when Clay showed him his face in a picture. He was 15 when he fell hard for a Floridian E-Boy Reject thousands of miles away. Nick was 15 when he decided that Clay deserved the same. He was 15 when he turned on his Skype webcam and smiled. 

——

Clay was 16 when he showed Nick his face. He was 16 when he smiled shyly at his camera with messy hair and a peace sign and Snapped a picture to Nick. Clay was 16 when Nick turned on his webcam and smiled. He was 16 when he fell hard for a stupid Texan Cowboy Wannabe thousands of miles away.

——

Nick was 18 when Clay got a girlfriend. He was 18 when his heart was broken for the first time. Nick was 18 when he faked his smiles and laughs when Clay introduced Sam to him. He was 18 when he started YouTube, hiding behind a persona that was confident and powerful, unlike he was.

——

Clay was 19 when he got a girlfriend. He was 19 when he shoved his stupid crush on Nick to the back burner and devoted his love to Sam. Clay was 19 when his channel exploded, going from a couple thousand to over 100 thousand. He was 19 when everything in his life felt right. 

——

Nick was 19 when Clay called him sobbing after Sam cheated on him. He was 19 when his best friend passed out on a call after crying over a girl he truly loved. Nick was 19 when he wished he could hug Clay and protect him from everything bad in the world. He was 19 when he told Clay that he’d see him in Florida one day.

——

Clay was 20 when his girlfriend cheated on him. He was 29 when he called Nick and passed out due to sheer exhaustion. Clay was 20 when he wished he could be in Nick’s arms and he wished he could hear the younger tell him that everything would be okay. He was 20 when Nick told him that he’d see him in Florida one day.

——

Nick flew to Florida the day of his 20th birthday. He was 20 when his best friend tackled him into a hug. Nick was 20 when he finally kissed his best friend in a fucking airport. He was 20 when de decided he finally got his first boyfriend.

——

Clay was 21 when Nick flew to Florida. He was 21 when he tackled Nick into a hug at the airport. Clay was 21 when he kissed his best friend. He was 21 when he decided that he finally got his first boyfriend. 

——

Nick was 25 when they got married. He was 25 when his best friend became his husband. Nick was 25 when “Dream” became more than just his best friend, more than just his boyfriend, more than just his fiancé. He was 25 when he was on top of the world.

——

Clay was 26 when they got married. He was 26 when his best friend became his husband. Clay was 26 when he hit 25 million subscribers, the same 25 as his beautiful husband’s age. He was 26 when he was on the top of the world.

——

When Nick was 12, he didn’t think that Clay would mean so much to him. When Nick was 15, he didn’t think that a picture of a dirty blonde boy with a peace sign would mean so much to him. When Nick was 18, he didn’t think that his broken heart would be healed, that the love of his life would be Clay. When Nick was 19, he didn’t think that Clay would consider him anything more than a friend. When Nick was 20, he didn’t think that he’d kiss Clay with so much passion on the middle of an airport. When Nick was 25, he knew that nothing could get any better than Clay’s arms around him. 

——

When Clay was 13, he didn’t think that a boy nicknamed Pandas would mean so much to him. When Clay was 16, he didn’t think that a webcam, Skype, and a smile would make him fall hard. When Clay was 19, he didn’t think that someone like Sam would mean everything to him, everything to the point where his love for Nick would be locked away. When Clay was 20, he didn’t think that his broken heart would heal, definitely not be healed by a 19 year old. When Clay was 21, he didn’t think that he’d tackle Nick, grab his rounded, squishy cheeks, and kiss Nick until they were breathless and dizzy. When Clay was 26, he knew that the man pressed into his chest was the one person that made everything in his life worth it.

_ **EL FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos make my heart soar! Go ahead and interact in the comments, don’t be shy!


End file.
